


Sister Jude's Office

by XandersWorld



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Can be added to canon, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, nun fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Sister Mary aka The Devil calls Lana Winters to her office after the journalist is brought back to Briarcliff Asylum, once she escaped Dr. Oliver Thredson.
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sister Jude's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AHS fic and first Bananun Fic. Pls be nice but critism wanted.

A Sister of Briarcliff Manor or well Asylum as it should be known, opened the door to Sister Jude’s office but it was not the said Sister who now sat behind the desk, exerting the same amount of power (if not more) than that of the previous occupier of the office and seat. The Sister who sat there looked positively regal and stunningly beautiful, she gazed with indifference at Lana as the journalist made her way into the room and sat in one of the visitor’s chairs.

Sister Mary Eunice McKee.

Immediately Lana got straight down to business. “Where is Sister Jude?” She demanded. “I need to speak her right away.”

The Sister smiled sweetly at Lana. “Ahh of course you don’t know yet.” Mary then looked down at the papers on the desk, them holding more interest for the time being. She ruffled through them, signing as and where necessary.

“I don’t know what?” Lana narrowed her eyes.

The Sister chuckled. “A lot of things, it seems but for now – know that Sister Jude has been stripped of all her privileges and has just been admitted as a patient here.” Mary said with an air of an absent mind, still with her attention on the papers. Lana did not know what to think at these words, half of her agreed with what had happened, but the other part did not ever wish the horrors of this place on even her worse enemy aka one Judy Martin.

“Admitted here?” Lana gasped. “But why?” Sister Mary just waved her hand in dismissal.

“You don’t need to know that however… ahh.” The Sister paused, her hand falling on a certain document. “This here is your file.” She said as she picked up the said file and flicked through it. “So, it seems we did not manage to cure you of your homosexual tendencies…?” Mary looked up at Lana with a smirk.

“Not likely.” Lana muttered under her breath with a small scoff, her eyes digging out a spot on the floor.

“I beg your pardon?” Sister Mary demanded. Oh shit, Lana thought, the Sister had heard her.

“Nothing.” Lana stuttered in reply. Mary stares at Lana, cold and calculating as if planning her next move. It gave the poor girl chills but in a good way.

When Sister Mary stands, Lana wonders if the Sister had made her plan of what she was going to do with Lana. As it turns out Lana was right.

Mary stalks around the side of the desk as a cat would a mouse before sliding in between the gap of my knees and the front of the desk – about a thirty-centimetre gap to be precise. She leaned back against the desk, crossed her arms, and stared down at Lana. The journalist gulped as her mind went to places that it should not, thinking of what could happen if they were not here or if Mary was not a Nun.

“No, I rather think it was something.” The Nun draws out each word extremely slowly, almost torturously. She then reaches out with an alabaster coloured hand and stroked gently the back of her hand down Lana’s cheek. Subconsciously, Lana leaned into the touch, revelling in the warm stroke. A cold smile graced her lips. “Now, I think I know.” Sister Mary pushes up off the desk, slowly she pulls her habit to her waist and places herself down onto Lana’s lap. The journalist gasps, her eyes widening. The feel of Mary’s behind on top of Lana’s clothed legs did things to the older woman, well in fact it did things to the both of them however the Devil inside just snickered at what was about to happen. The innocent soul of Mary Eunice that was buried below even deeper, was fighting for her life but as soon as the Devil sat on Lana’s lap, she stopped, unable to hide her forbidden feelings for the journalist.

“But Sister-Sister, surely this is not going to help with me getting better?” Lana lied through clenched teeth. The journalist was always going to be gay but for the sake of getting out of Briarcliff, she had to play along with the charade. Well that and the other option of throwing herself at Mary to claim the Nun as her own. Yeah, feelings suck.

“Oh, it won’t.” She whispered into Lana’s ear, her breath sending delicious waves of pleasure down Lana’s spine making her shiver and moan especially when the Nun took the journalist’s ear lobe into her mouth and sucked on it like an ice lolly. “You know, Mary Eunice had to fight against her vows to throw up you up against a wall and ravage you. I only gave her the courage to do so, you should thank me.” Lana barley heard what the Devil said but the words would come back to her later but for now she just moaned as Mary moved those luscious lips from her ear lobe to her pulse point before biting down, hard.

“Jesus Christ,” was all Lana managed to get out.

“That’s it. Moan as loud as you want, I like it darling.” Mary hums against Lana’s skin as she begins to rock her hips, rubbing up and down my clothed stomach. Lana shouted louder. “Suck on this baby.” She said naughtily as two fingers were shoved inside Lana’s mouth, forcefully. Unable to do anything else, Lana complied like a baby sucking its mommy’s tits. The journalist glances up at Mary’s eyes and for a second (or it could have been Lana’s imagination), those toffee coloured eyes flashed black before the Nun throws back her head and groans.

Sister Mary moves her head back, looking down at Lana intently as she slowly slides her fingers from Lana’s mouth and without losing eye contact, the Devil takes those fingers and pushes them down her own pants before beginning to rub hard against them.

Lana could feel herself getting progressively wetter by the second, it pooling onto the wooden chair which only added to the pleasure as the journalist stared up, unblinkingly at the Sister masturbating herself on top of Lana.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see a second chapter being added which involve the sex bit but it doesnt need to be there if nobody wants it.


End file.
